Embrace The Darkness
by Umbra6255
Summary: This is, somewhat, the sequel of How To Stay Single, and it takes part at the end of season 9 and all of season 10. (!) SPOILERS ALERT (!) Umbra have to deal with Dean, who is now a demon. She will have to bare with the fact Sam will do everything to save his big brother, a thing she don't want to happen because, supposedly, she has plans for him.
1. Part One Pitch Black

Crowley had told me what was to come. What would happen to 'squirrel'. He told me all, all that happened and why what was to come would happen. That's why I told Crowley I'd be the one he would wake up to instead of him. I would be the one to be by his side when he would open his eyes. The King of Hell almost insisted but he knew he could not change the mind of his Queen. He gave me the First Blade, hesitantly, and then gave me the address of where the Winchester was so I could assist to his 'resurrection'. He, then, disappeared right in front of my eyes as a smile crept to my face. I located the building and disappeared too.

I was surprised when I almost bump into the younger Winchester, Moose as Crowley called him, and he seemed broken to bits from his older brother's death. He obviously didn't know what would follow, therefore didn't know the Mark of Cain he got on his arm wouldn't allow him to die so easily, a thing I decided to keep for myself. Sam would know, eventually, but not now. He grew pretty fond of me, somewhat. All the time we passed together, he was like used to my presence even if I was a demon and, even more, the Queen of Hell. But it wasn't the same thing from my side; all I wanted was Dean and no one else. I remembered each of my failed attempts to reject that man, because I didn't wanted to admit I was capable of feeling love but one day it just bumped me. I loved him. And each attempt I was trying to do so I could feel otherwise was just making me loving him more. That was something to my cold demon heart but I accepted it, slowly but eventually I did.

At first I thought it would change me. That accepting my feelings for a human would change the way I act, change me completely and I thought I wouldn't be suited to be Hell's Queen anymore. But at Dean's side, I felt stronger and so everything told me otherwise. I was lucky. I mean, Dean and I never really told each other "I love you" directly but we knew there was something between each other, a thing I couldn't explain at first. We both knew what we felt but our relation didn't really became something else because that man surely was stubborn, and so was I. So it was fine that way, at least for now. I knew that one day I'll began to want more from him. I would want more than a friendship. I would want to touch him and he would touch me back. Everything human couples do, I will eventually want them. Like a kiss… We already had our first kiss but it was probably a misunderstanding because I sure didn't loved him back then, didn't I?

Maybe I'm wrong; maybe I felt something when our lips touched. It left me surprised, yes, but did I felt something else? It was too long ago for me to remember it seems. But what brings me to think that it was all a misunderstanding was because Dean did this all because of anger, for revenge you could say. There was that time during the Apocalypse where Sam was working with a demon, kind of revenge too to be honest, and he would feed from her own blood. Demon blood had become an addiction to the younger Winchester who slowly was parting ways with his older brother. One day, he heard something about Sam doing things with Ruby. And these things were not pleasant to Dean's ears. So he got mad and kissed me, so he could have his revenge somewhat. Even though I could feel all the madness and desperation in this kiss, I remember feeling a bit of passion, too. This was weird at that time but now that I think of it, it made me smile. Seeing me smile, Sam brought me back to reality.

"You probably already know about what happened, so why are you smiling? This is probably the worst time for you to be smiling!" , he yelled at me, frustratingly leaving me in front of the door, the only thing separating me from the older Winchester. The one I loved. I actually remembered I had to act like I didn't know about the fact Dean wasn't really dead when I was around Sam. But now that he is gone, I shrug it off and pull the door open. Instantly, I see him on the bed, a red jacket with a black-ish t-shirt, his usual dark blue jeans for pants. I approached him slowly, being slightly hurt by his dead face. His eyes were still closed, scratches on his face he got from his murderer, Metatron. I'll make sure he will pay for this later. I spotted a chair close to the bed and approached it even so closer to the bed, to be close to him. I hesitantly took his hand with one of mine's, I slightly glanced at the pocket of my jacket, taking the first blade with my other hand and putting it in Dean's hand.

"You know, if you wouldn't have been so reckless, it wouldn't have had to come to that.", I started, letting go of his hand and looking at him right in the face. "I mean, the Mark of Cain does make you stronger but you are still human. Oh sorry, I'd rather say you _were_ still human.", I added with a chuckle. "Now, I know a part of you may not like it when you'll realize what you are now. But you are not dead. The mark won't let you die so easily. So, as long as you have this on your arm, you can't die, you see." I took a pause, smiling at him even if he could not see me. "But I'll make sure you like what you are now, I promise." I glanced at the blade and the mark on his arm just for a few seconds then glanced back at Dean's face. "Listen to me, you need to open your eyes. You rested too much. Since I'm here, now's the time for you to wake up.", I finished and waited for the time to come patiently.

At last, his eyes opened up. They were pitch black.


	2. Part Two Brothers

At first, Dean was a bit confused. I mean, he probably remembered he was dying and then, nothing. So it was obvious he couldn't be alive right? Then he seemed to appreciate the fact that he was still there and not dead. A smirk crept to his face and that's when he noticed me. He was a new born demon alright but it wasn't a demon possession. That makes two of us.

"So if I heard correct, that mark on my arm is what brought me back, right?"

I simply nodded and kept the smirk on his face.

"Damn right.", he added before glancing around and thinking about something he could do now that he was pretty much free to do as he pleases. "Anything you want to do now that the perfect life is mine for the taking?"

I didn't expect him to be ready to go already but I got to admit that was a nice feeling. A smile crept to my face as well as I stood up and took his face with both my hands, gluing my dark blue gaze on his pale green one. I admired his new beauty, touched his lips with my thumbs and then reached out my head to whisper to his ear:

"At last, welcome to the dark side, Dean."

I retired myself and kept my eyes on him, he seemed to appreciate my words. For a second he was thoughtful, and then he stood up as well, taller than me alright. He caressed my cheek with one of his hand as he reached out his arm to touch it. He was looking at me like he never did before and it was a little bit embarrassing since it was new, even for me.

"Thank you.", he told me before approaching my face dangerously with his and pressing his lips against mine when he was close enough. I was surprised since he never really kissed me, willingly at least. I was sure I was going to like this new Dean.

I kissed him back with the same passion and he threw me on the bed, him on top. He stopped the kiss suddenly, his eyes still on me and I glanced at him, wanting more. Instead of kissing me, he started to remove his shirt. Appreciating the view, I giggled ever so slightly as he threw his shirt away carelessly. Then he went down to take care of me. He caressed my hips with his hands before getting a grip on my shirt to remove it like he did with his shirt.

"Dean?!", I heard from behind.

I thought he would jerk away from me but, instead, an annoyed look crept to his face, his hand still on me. But he only took a second for him to remove himself from me and he stood up on his 2 legs once again, staring at his younger brother. He sighed and lazily went to grab his shirt on the floor, not giving a second stare at the youngest who was obviously shocked to see him wander around after he was pierced right through his heart by an angel blade.

"H-How is it even possible?!", he added, trying to gain answers from his older brother.

But it wasn't going to work; Dean looked like he was caring more about his shirt than Sam, which frustrated him.

"Hey, c'mon answer me already!", he yelled and it finally caught the attention of the other.

"Shut the hell up Sam!", Dean yelled back which had the effect he wanted. I could see the tall boy gulp as he turned his gaze toward me, hoping to seek answers from me instead.

"Umbra, please, can you explain me what is going on with him?", he asked me, hopelessly.

"You know I can hear you right?", Dean said, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the bed, his eyes glued on me. "Now, why don't you mind your own business and leave us alone for fuck's sake!"

Sam's eyes widened as his own brother was speaking to him like that. That wasn't like him, not at all. He put his confused look on me the back at Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?! Why would you speak to me like that?! I'm your brother, don't you remember?!"

That's when I decided to step in when I saw Dean was going to reply something else. I stood up much to the older Winchester's disappointment as he grabbed my hand. He thought I was going to leave. I stayed where I am, to be at his reach and glued my gaze to Sam which seemed even more confused.

"This is crazy… I mean, it was obvious Dean had feelings for you but now to act like this with you. He would never do that-"He was cut off by me.

"Now you shut the hell up and you let me explain if you want your answers." He stayed quiet and glared at me. "The Mark of Cain is what brought Dean back. He can't die Sam. But now since he died once… Dean, show him."

Sam glared at me even more. "Show me what?" I didn't answer. Instead, I saw Dean smirk as he stood up next to me, glaring at his younger brother who grew quiet, waiting, a bad premonition sending a shiver down his spine. But he never could have guessed what happened next. The older Winchester's eyes flickered from pale green to complete black. His smirk seemed to grow even wider and he opened up his mouth to confirm Sam's fears. "I'm a demon.", he said simply as his brother saw black. His face grew with desperation as I saw him having trouble to swallow.

"No, that's not possible. I mean, it can't be right, Umbra?", he desperately tried to ask me so I could tell him 'Yeah, it's just a joke', but the thing is, I didn't. When I stayed quiet and shook my head, I could see tears forming in Sam's eyes. His older brother, because of this mark, was a thing he would have never wanted to be. This just couldn't be… It must be a dream. But unfortunately, it wasn't. He needed to save him. A new hope glinted in the youngest as he glanced back at me.

"Say if I make a deal with you, could you save him?"

I chuckled a bit before preparing my answer. "No. This is not from within my reach."

"Okay. Then do you know anyone who could do that?" His new question made me chuckle again.

"-I know only one person that could do that, but there's no way he would do it.

-Try me.

-Death."


End file.
